everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Dianne Masalanta
Dianne Masalanta '''is a 2018 introduced character. She is the eldest daughter of Maria Makiling and the "care taker" of everything that is forgotten about her mother. She knows that her "fate" is one of the purest love stories to ever exist in the mythos patheon and takes confidence in upholding the tradition for more generations to come,although the conflicting destinies caused Dianne to stand on the Rebel side. When it comes to "match making" she would refrain from using love spells because she believes that love is a much powerful force that can turn the tables for any love gods and goddesses alike. Character Appearance Standing in the average height; Dianne has a darker skin tone and hair color than her sister. She keeps her curly hair cut short because she feels an irritating heat sensation on her back although for her she would just grow them back when its time for her to take on her destiny. She also has her mother's brown eyes; she got her intimidating stare when she is angry. Dianne also has "natural make up" meaning she doesn't wear make up but her natural skin-shading gives that impression. Hobbies and Interests ((TBA)) Fears and Goals ((TBA)) Myth Her Ma '''How does Dianne Fit into it? Dianne is born during Dianne Masalanta's humble beginnings in the mortal world. She lived in the kingdom among the mountain terrains with her parents right next to the villagers. She has been home schooled for starters only having her mother and father to each her everything from home economyths to survival and dark spells defense, In time her mother Dianne told her about a blooming mythology program and the idea of upholding her legacy delighted her; in turn Dianne happily accepted the enrollment program since she is the only child at the time. That is until her father had passed away and her mother got re-married and changed her name, thus making the entire destiny to be re-told. Point of View on Destiny She has no problem upholding her destiny although because of her sister Marianne is the next to uphold her mother's recent destiny, she believed that it may cause a confusion for the future generations. So as much as she wanted to, she refused, in also holding a fear what might happen between her and her sister. Powers and Skills ((Will add soon)) Relationships ((TBA)) Trivia * Her birthday shares the same date as the Sampaguita festival celebrated in the province of San Pablo, Laguna. * Her favorite Flowers are Roses and Hydrangeas. * Her favorite season is summer (since its an excuse for her to go to the beach with her sister and fellow mythos....And stay up late at night.) * She has a thick southern tagalog accent. * Aside from being a love goddess in training, Dianne usually partakes in sports as well, sharing the same interest in playing basket-ball with Yvonne. * He "Death glare" and protectiveness scares Marianne's potential suitor away. * She dislikes the idea of Rebels and Royals not being allowed to be together as a couple. Because for her, it is like saying Gods/Goddesses can't fall for Mortals. * She has a huge distaste for love potions, because it is like consuming toxic to destroy one's natural emotions and abilities in the name of "true love". Quotes Category:Royal Category:Character Category:Female Category:Philippine Mythology